


Roommates in Quarantine - InuSess

by ChangeGirlYuki



Series: Roommates in Quarantine [13]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Half-Sibling Incest, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, InuSess, Inucest, M/M, Mating, Modern Era, Post-Canon, Quarantine, Smart Sesshoumaru, caring Sesshoumaru, roommates in quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: ...“Are you okay, InuYasha?”, the other demon asked, taking in how InuYasha was sitting in his nest, a body pillow hugged tightly.“Mhm”, InuYasha hummed and looked away. He didn’t feel like talking about this right now. It was stupid anyway.The door closed again, but instead of leaving him alone, Sesshoumaru came closer and sat at the edge of his nest, right next to him.“InuYasha, look at me”, he ordered, his tone leaving no room for arguing. Turning his head again, InuYasha locked eyes with his mate, trying his hardest not to glare or lash out. He was too tired for this.“Why are you so against me going back to work?”...If you want to know, you'd like to read this fanfic ^^
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Roommates in Quarantine [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683892
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Roommates in Quarantine - InuSess

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to add this ship to my RiQ-series! I hope you like it :)

Roommates in Quarantine – InuSess

*Disclaimer: I don’t own the InuYasha series or it’s characters. No money is made with this, I live off kudos and comments. Enjoy!*

Sitting at his favorite spot in the whole house, the big window sill in their living room, InuYasha heard the front door open and close. His left ear twitched but he didn’t move. His yellow eyes kept watching the clouds up in the sky, the people on the streets and whatever else was going on outside. Silent steps followed the sounds of the door, the new arrival walking from one room to the other in no hurry, probably discarding their jacket, face mask and so on. The steps came closer and closer to where the half-demon had been sitting for hours, yet he still didn’t look up.

“InuYasha”, a familiar silken voice greeted, steps coming to a halt right by his side. A clawed hand came up and brushed through his long white hair.

“Welcome home, aniki”, InuYasha mumbled, not really enthusiastic. The hand on his head stopped moving and disappeared.

“What’s bothering you?”, Sesshoumaru asked, tiredness and a hint of frustration leaking through his casual facade. InuYasha’s head snapped up and around, a glare on his face. Under different circumstances, the tired look on his big brother’s face would have concerned him and maybe he’d have tried to cheer his beloved mate up somehow. But these days, he really didn’t feel like doing that. Though he also didn’t want to fight. Because deep down he knew that he was being stupid.

“Nothing”, he snapped and jumped off his spot at the window, walking off to his room.

*****************************

About half an hour later, InuYasha was lying on his bed, curled together in his makeshift nest. It wasn’t a real nest (he was no bird, thank you very much!) but rather something he’d made out of a lot of blankets, pillows and a few of his mate’s shirts and whatnot. It was very comfortable and mostly managed to soothe his nerves when he was having flashbacks about the abuse in his childhood or whatever else had happened before he’d become Sesshoumaru’s mate, his half-brother’s mate centuries ago. One might think that he wouldn’t remember anything after such a long time, but sadly demons, and half-demons as well, were rather good at remembering things. They were build for a long life, even more so when they mated with an immortal partner. It wasn’t that InuYasha had flashbacks often, but when he did, they were pretty bad. And if his brother wasn’t around, he’d go to his room, crawl into his nest and cuddle his pillows, trying to calm down again.

This time, the half-demon wasn’t suffering from a flashback though. No, this time, he was… frustrated? Anxious? He really didn’t know how to label the shitty feeling inside of him. But he knew, he didn’t like it. It’s been days since he’d started feeling itchy and out of it. Ever since that day when Sesshoumaru had gone back to working out of their house again.

Ever since that stupid virus started spreading all over the world, the two of them had stayed home all the time. Not that Covid-19 was in any way a danger to them, Sesshoumaru had that checked right away and it seemed that their demonic heritage granted them immunity to the disease. But since everyone was in lock-down and almost nobody knew about the existence of demons and supernatural creatures anymore, they had enjoyed some quality time at home, just the two of them. And that had been fine. But now, his brother was spending more and more time at his office again, working longer and longer with each passing day, while InuYasha … had nothing to do. The garage he’d worked prior to the whole mess had gone bankrupt and every employee had been fired. Which didn’t mean InuYasha couldn’t try and find another job to keep himself busy (he worked for fun mostly, not because they needed the money), but that was not the point. Point was… that he was lonely. He missed his friends. And then there was this nagging voice in the back of his head that appeared from time to time and remembered him that…

A knock on the door interrupted his dark train of thoughts and InuYasha sat up some.

“Yeah?”, he called out, watching Sesshoumaru entering the room, a soft look on his otherwise calm face.

“Are you okay, InuYasha?”, the other demon asked, taking in how InuYasha was sitting in his nest, a body pillow hugged tightly.

“Mhm”, InuYasha hummed and looked away. He didn’t feel like talking about this right now. It was stupid anyway.

The door closed again, but instead of leaving him alone, Sesshoumaru came closer and sat at the edge of his nest, right next to him.

“InuYasha, look at me”, he ordered, his tone leaving no room for arguing. Turning his head again, InuYasha locked eyes with his mate, trying his hardest not to glare or lash out. He was too tired for this.

“Why are you so against me going back to work?”

Blinking, InuYasha was impressed by how smart his brother was. Not that that was something new, but it still managed to surprise him how much the other knew what was going on inside of his head when he himself couldn’t pinpoint it most times. Not that he was going to admit that. Ever.

“It’s not that…”, he tried but was interrupted.

“It clearly is. Ever since I’ve gone back to working at my office, your mood got worse. Why is that?”, Sesshoumaru asked, eyes fixed on InuYasha. The intensity of his look was so strong that InuYasha felt heat rising in him. This wasn’t good! If this went on like that, the half-demon felt that he’d snap soon. But before he could look away and try to calm himself down, Sesshoumaru grabbed his chin and didn’t let go. Good. If that’s what his mate wanted, then he’d get it.

“Fine, maybe. But why do you have to leave for so many appointments again? Why can’t you work from here like you did all those weeks?”, he asked, trying to keep his tone even.

Sesshoumaru frowned. “Everyone else is going back to normal as well. Why should I stay here, as the CEO, with an almost none-existent risk of getting sick, while my employees go to work? That’s just illogical.”

And okay, maybe Sesshoumaru had a point. And maybe it was nice to see how much he’d started to care about his employees or humans in general. Maybe. But he couldn’t hear those thoughts over _that_ voice. 

“If I’m getting on your nerves, you can just say so instead of avoiding me!”, InuYasha hissed, pulling back from his mate as much as possible in the limited space between himself and the wall.

For a moment, there was silence between them. And the longer it lasted, the more InuYasha regretted his small outburst.  Now he’d upset his mate and prove him right. Sesshoumaru would leave and he’d be alone again.  He knew that he shouldn’t hold back his feelings and let things eat himself up, but he wasn’t big on sharing what was going on inside of him  either .  Sesshoumaru was on a  total  different level  there , yes, but even that stoic looking demon managed to express emotions, had improved over the centuries. 

Right when InuYasha opened his mouth to apologize, his mate beat him to it. “You know what? You’re right. I don’t need to be at my office to get my work done. I’ll go back to home-office.”

“W-what…?”

“You heard me”, Sesshoumaru said and pulled him into a hug. “I love you, InuYasha. And I love spending time with you. If me staying home makes you happy, then I’ll gladly stay at home. It’s not that I need the money anyways. Besides, with how the numbers of infections increase again, I think it’s only a matter of time until we’ll go back into lock-down.”

And oh, InuYasha knew that smug, proud tone. But instead of teasing his mate, InuYasha snuggled into the strong, tight embrace and enjoyed it.

“You really mean that?”, he asked, voice trembling a little.

“Yes”, Sesshoumaru confirmed, his fingers brushing through InuYasha’s long white hair. And oh, if that didn’t shut up this shitty voice!

*************************

Later that day, the two mates sat on their couch, cuddling. InuYasha was playing on his smartphone, Sesshoumaru wrote a report on his notebook. Not that InuYasha could concentrate on his little game, not with how happy he was. He had missed this. Being close to his mate, seeing him all the time, being able to go to the next room and talk to him whenever he wanted… because what else did he need? It was just like Sesshoumaru had said. They already had everything they needed. Why not enjoy it’s perks?

Sighing contently, InuYasha snuggled up to his half-brother and smiled when he received a soft kiss on his forehead. Life was good.

*End!*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little fanfic of mine. Feel free to leave some feedback and stay safe! <3


End file.
